


Back to You

by L_writeschanbaek



Category: EXO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:24:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L_writeschanbaek/pseuds/L_writeschanbaek
Summary: What happens when two people decided to steal a car and embarked on a road trip together?Well no one knows since it all happened on an impulse.





	Back to You

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the music video Back to You by Selena Gomez. 
> 
> The first time I saw the video, I really immediately thought of Baekhyun and Chanyeol. So I decided to make a fic inspired by the mv.
> 
> This is my first fic here in ao3. If you like it, please let me know. Your opinions and comments are much appreciated!

“ _So you know there was this guy who..._ ”

 

Says the guy beside me, probably hoping to start a conversation with me but I just stood there. Not even pretending to listen to what he was saying. Just glancing at him every once in a while, feigning interest.

 

My eyes flew across the room, looking at someone - well a tall, handsome guy to be specific - who seemed bored and out of his wits too. Not even bothering to pay attention to the girl talking his ear off.

 

That made me smile, knowing I wasn’t alone of being bored in that room.

 

Well, that caught his attention.

 

***

 

A while later, I met up with him away from the crowd. I faced him and asked “Do you want to steal a car?”

 

“Sure.” I heard him say. I offered him my hand and led him to sneak out of that boring party through the windows.

 

As we were out, I was hoping to steal something as fancy as a red vintage convertible but let’s be real it’s the 21st century and something as grand as that can’t be seen anywhere nowadays.

 

So I settled with the Mercedes Benz - G - Wagen that I saw first, “that, I wanted that.”

 

We hopped into the car. I handed him a set of keys. “Do you actually own this car?”

 

I shrugged and leaned my head against the head rest.

 

“So much for stealing a car.” I heard him say while laughing.

 

I smiled and felt a little more giddy than I should be.

 

We drove with no location in mind.

“Where do you want to go?”

 

“Italy? France? Canada? Michigan? Oh wait how about Vegas?” I exclaimed feeling a sudden burst of excitement thinking about going to Vegas.

 

He laughed at me, looked at me like I’m some kind of a lunatic and went back to concentrating on the road, “I would gladly take you to those places princess, if only this car has a pair of wings but sadly it doesn’t.”

 

Oh. I forgot. We are in South Korea. “That sucks, how about Bucheon?”

 

“You wanna go somewhere near Seoul? Well, we shouldn’t have stolen a car in the first place if you want to go Bucheon. We could just have taken the bus.”

 

“How could I think right away, you asked me right on the spot. The only city that came to my mind was my hometown.”

 

Smiling, he said “So you’re from Bucheon?” I glared at him.

 

Silence then followed. I tried racking my brain for any places but I came up with nothing. I was beginning to think this was a bad idea.

 

 

Suddenly he asked, “Have you ever been to Chuncheon before?”

 

Instantly I was hit with a wave of nostalgia and excitement, “Yes, do you wanna go there?”

 

“Well, anywhere would be fine as long as we have a destination in mind.”

 

I giggled at him, leaned my head in the head rest again and closed my eyes.

 

“You know, I think I saw you before.” I heard him say.

 

“Really?” I countered.

 

“Yup, you resembled someone famous I guess.”

 

“Does it bother you?”

 

He playfully replied, “Nah, whoever or whatever you are I don’t care as long as you don’t turn out to be a murderer.”

 

“What if I turn out to be a murderer?” I questioned back teasingly.

 

He glanced and smiled at me, “You won’t, you can’t even steal a car or if you are then I guess I have no choice. I’m stuck with you.”

 

“Hey focus on the road and stop looking at me” and haughtily added, “I know I’m gorgeous but I don’t wanna die tonight.”

 

“Pretty confident I see. By the way name’s Chanyeol, your handsome driver of the night.”

 

I smirked at him, “I see, takes one to know one. I’m Baekhyun.” I fastened my seatbelt.

 

This is going to be one hell of a ride.


End file.
